


3Below Season 02 and Wizards Timeline

by Hagar



Series: Hagar's Tales of Arcadia Timelines [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: A timeline (in both text and calendar format) of the events of 2Below S02 and Wizards, building upon my existing timelines for Trollhunters and 3Below S01.Ch.1 - Events of 3Below S02 and the 21CE portion of WizardsCh.2 - Events of the 12CE portion of Wizards
Series: Hagar's Tales of Arcadia Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfiction Reference Works





	1. 21st Century Events

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not disable the work skin. This work has tables, and disabling the work skin will break them.

###### Timeline Notes

**s02e01 Moving Day**

  * This episode opens at nighttime. The radio announcer says it's been "Two weeks since That Night", so we're approximately 2 weeks after the finale events for both Trollhunters S03 and 3Below S01.
  * During this night, Magmatron lands near Arcadia, and Eli brings Toby in on the aliens thing
  * The next morning, Aja, Krell and Stewart attempt to move the Mothership, but without success
  * That night, Aja sneaks out for a date and to look for Varvatos. Magmatron attacks and the secret is out to the entire gang that night.
  * Around sunrise (which makes it approximately 36hr since the episode begun), the Mothership is moved back to the location of the house.



**s02e02 Moonlight Run**

  * It's nighttime when Stuart steals back his ship from Area 49b.
  * The rescue mission launches that night. They return at sunrise. Stuart says the trip is 20-30 hours each way, putting the entire episode at an estimate of 60 hours (2.5 days).



**s02e03 Dogfight Days of Summer**

  * The episode opens at full daylight. Everyone is by the pool. It is said that Morando "has wasted no time" in launching his trip to Earth.
  * Near the tail end of the episode, Morando demands that the repairs to his ship be completed in 1 parson instead of 2. Previously, a "parson" has been about comparable to a week.
  * Also at the tail end of the episode, a lightning storm announces the arrival of Tronos to Arcadia.



**s02e04 Mother's Day**

  * At the episode's beginning, Mother says "It's been 42 dalsons since we crashed on Earth," and that the events of s02e03 were "last night". A dalson has previously been about comparable to a day, so about 42 days. The first season of 3Below took place over 3 weeks, and an additional 2 weeks passed between the seasons. As this opening by Mother is after the events of this episode had already concluded - Mother "rewinds" to tell them - this means that the events of s02e01-s02e04 fit within a week.
  * It's daylight when Colonel Kubritz searches the town, then it's night again. During this night, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Aja meet for the first time.
  * Daylight turning to night is shown again, which puts the events of s02e03 two days before the end of s02e04, rather than "last night". During this night, Tronos is captured by the colonel.



**s02e05 Ill Gotten Gains**

  * Summer school begins on this day.
  * The episode is concluded within a single day (morning to dark).
  * Morando contacts Kubrits for the first time.



**s02e06 There's Something about Gwen of Gorbon**

  * This episode begins at night. Gwen waits for Stuart at his store (does he live there?), and Aja and Steve are on a date.
  * It's sunrise the next day when Steve and Aja return to the house to find Stuart there.
  * It's stated that Nancy's dance lesson at the part is on Thursdays, thus anchoring this episode to a day of the week.
  * The episode concludes after dark that night.



**s02e07 Asteroid Rage**

  * The episode begins after dark. It's stated that the meteor will land in approximately 24 hours, so that's the duration of this episode.
  * Councilwoman's Nuñez's address is 20 minutes before impact
  * At the tail end of this episde, Morando has just landed on Earth and meets with Kubritz, making this 7-14 days since events of s02e03 concluded.



**s02e08 Luug's Day Out**

  * This episode begins on the same night that the previous episode ended. Morando kills Tronos.
  * The next day, Toby is shown casting.
  * Aja arrives at Area 49b and returns home the same with the knowledge that Morando is there the same night, so approximately 24hr since the previous episode ended.



**s02e09 The Fall of House Tarron**

  * It's either dawn or dusk when Morando leaves Area 49b to hunt for the Tarrons.
  * It's dark when he attacks the house. During this night, Toby and Darci are shown hanging flyers for Toby's movie and stating that "Friday is the big day."



**s02e10 The Big Sleep**

  * On the one hand, events from s02e09 through s02e13 seem to take place all during the same night. On the other, Varvatos states that he can't reach Stuart by phone because "he has aerobic class on Thursdays" - and Toby's premier, stated to be on a Friday, _also_ takes place this night.
  * I opted to assume that events of this episode take place over approximately 24hr, and we're just not shown the daylight hours (plus some events are shown out of order). This places the bulk of this episode's events as well as later events of the previous episode on a Thursday, and the Tuesday comment has to be discarded.



**s01e11 Race to Trollmarket**

  * Events of this episode are concluded within the same night that the previous episode concluded on.



**s02e12 A Glorious End Part 1**

  * It will take "a few hours" for Morando to integrate with the core
  * It's premier night, previously stated to be a Friday
  * Events of this episode occur within the same night as the previous episode, and concluded before the night is over.



**s02e13 A Glorious End Part 2**

  * Events of the battle are concluded within the same night as the previous two episodes.
  * The re-premier of Toby's movie takes place on an afternoon and ends at dusk, an unknown period of time after the climactic battle but before the summer holiday is over.



###### Wizards

**Events in the present**

  * Most events of the "present" portion of Wizards occur within the same night as the re-premier. It's quite close to the beginning of the school year; a quick search suggests the 2017/2018 school year in California had begun around 15 August, which was a Tuesday.
  * Sunrise the next day is shown
  * The last scene of the episode takes place an unknown time after the rest of its events.



###### Calendar Format

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
25 June  
s02e01 _Moving Day_ , s02e02 _Moonlight Run_ |  26 June  
s02e02 _Moonlight Run_ |  27 June  
s02e02 _Moonlight Run_ |  28 June  
s02e02 _Moonlight Run_ |  29 June  
|  30 June  
s02e03 _Dogfight Days of Summer_ , s02e04 _Mother's Day_ |  1 July  
s02e04 _Mother's Day_  
2 July  
s02e04 _Mother's Day_ |  3 July  
s03e05 _Ill Gotten Gains_ |  4 July  
Independence Day  |  5 July  
s02e06 _There's Something about Gwen of Gorbon_ |  6 July  
s02e06 _There's Something about Gwen of Gorbon_ |  7 July  
| 8 July  
9 July  
|  10 July  
s02e07 _Asteroid Rage_ |  11 July  
s02e07 _Asteroid Rage_ , s02e08 _Luug's Day Out_ |  12 July  
s02e08 _Luug's Day Out_ |  13 July  
s02e09 _The Fall of House Tarron_ , s02e10 _The Big Sleep_ |  14 July  
s02e10 _The Big Sleep_ , s02e11 _Race to Trollmarket_ , s02e12-s02e13 _A Glorious End_ | 15 July


	2. Events in the 12th Century

This chapter is formatted differently than previous parts of my _Tales of Arcadia_ timeline: as no specific dates may be determined for the portion of the story taking place in the 12th Century, a count of days from Day 1 to Day 6 is used instead.

**Day 1**

  * At the tail end of s01e01 _Spellbound_ , the group lands in the 12th Century. It's daylight and the sun is relatively low on the horizon, indicating it's either morning or a few hours before dusk.
  * The length of daylight events in s01e02 _History In The Making_ suggests morning.
  * The day is shown to end about 3/4 through the episode.



**Day 2**

  * The trolls escape at sunrise the next day.
  * s01e02 _History In The Making_ ends, and s02e03 _Witch Hunt_ begins, around dusk same-day.



**Day 3**

  * The hunt is on the next morning.
  * The confrontation between Arthur and Morgana at which Morgana falls off the cliff and Arthur shattered the sword takes place at dusk, at the end of episode s02e03 _Witch Hunt_.
  * It's after dark when Camelot's troops return to the castle, and when Jim and Callista make it to Dwoza; it's unknown whether this is before or after midnight.



**Day 4**

  * s01e04 _Lady of the Lake_ has one nighttime scene, then it's morning of the next day
  * The sky is completely overcast when they reach the Lady of the Lake's cave, making it impossible to tell the time of day. However, the Galadrigal siblings kick Jim and Callista out, so it's likely the trip took most of a day.
  * Same night. AAARRRGGHH!!! arrives at Dwoza, about 3/4 through the episode
  * It seems to be the same night when Angor Rot fishes Morgana's body out of the body, and Nari revives her.



**Day 5**

  * The next day - and the next episode, s01e05 _Battle Royale_ Doxie trains Claire, AAARRRGGHH!!! is still loose in Dwoza, and the tournament begins.
  * It's dusk when the changeling in Camelot makes himself known and frees Bular, and early dark when Bular reaches the Wild Wood.
  * It's the same night - but the next episode, s01e06 _Killahead Part 1_ when Claire opens the portal to Dwoza, and Vendel and Arthur reach an agreement.



**Day 6**

  * It's dawn the next day when Morgana enspells the Decimar Blade for Gunmar
  * Which hmakes it dark in where Arcadia will be, when Claire and Jim visit there.
  * It's sunset when Douxie finds Arthur on the bluff, and late dusk when Arthur and his army face Gunmar's army
  * It's still night when they get back to the present in s01e07 _Killahead Part 2_




End file.
